


in sickness and health

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, bc let's be real percy is hazel's adoptive older brother, tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: “I’m dying.” Hazel looked up from her sketch book at Percy, one eyebrow raised at the older boy. He was currently lying on her couch, a cool face cloth placed on his forehead to bring his fever down.“Mmhm.” She merely hummed, rolling her eyes at him and continuing to work on her drawing. Percy glared at her and she replied with a sigh.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Hazel Levesque
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	in sickness and health

“I’m dying.” Hazel looked up from her sketch book at Percy, one eyebrow raised at the older boy. He was currently lying on her couch, a cool face cloth placed on his forehead to bring his fever down.

“Mmhm.” She merely hummed, rolling her eyes at him and continuing to work on her drawing. Percy glared at her and she replied with a sigh.

“You have a cold Perseus. You are not dying.” Percy whined as he sat up. “It feels like I am.” Hazel looked at him again, standing up and walking over, sitting down next to him. She gently grabbed his face and patted his cheek lazily.

“Poor baby. Too bad I don’t really care.” Percy glared at her again and she smiled at him before kissing his forehead.

“Now go back to sleep you big baby.” Percy rolled his eyes at her, but followed her instructions, quickly dozing off again.

Hazel smiled, lying down next to him, slowly drifting off as well.


End file.
